sly cooper TOD
by jay the ninja
Summary: the sly cooper styled TOD
1. the welcoming

he:hmm what can i do

nilla: mom wants you to take out the trash.

me: *shoots* thats it ill start a truth or dare!

* * *

><p>time for the disclamer sly cooper does not belong to jay cooper in ANY way.<p>

sly: what happened to all those cops chasing me?

jay: what?

carmelita: GET BACK HERE COO- whered he go?

jay: same as before.

bently: crap it poofed away again

jay: no you poofed away

murray: *crashes into wall with team van* did i win!

jay: '_' oh well. welcome to my sly cooper truth or dare hope you like it

carmelita: hmm? *turns head to right & becomes face to face with sly* COOPER? *blushes*

sly: um *blushes*

jay: oh ya poofed em to close to gether. *poofs them farther away & and they both fall over*

bently: awkward

* * *

><p>me: wow! just wow! fluff in the first chapter of a TOD<p>

sly: i was trying to get close too her so i could pick pocket her.

carmileta: i was trying to put hand cuffs on him.

me: uh huh.

sly & carmelita: i was.

me: uh


	2. starting up le dares

man i cant believe he actually had the nerve to throw me out just because i didnt pay. curse you zackstons deli!

disclamer! sly cooper in ANY way does not belong to jay. me!

ok the first review is from i be miss auther

**Hola! I bring dares of dareyness!**

**Sly: (a tall silver furred cat walks in. She is curvy, slim, and pretty. Her eyes are gold, her hair long, straight, and black. She wears a ninja bodysuit.) Meet my oc, Sarafina. Sara for short. Shes a ninja, therefore a fellow thief. Shes all yours.**

**Carm: (stabs) DIE, (beep!)**

**Murray and Bentley: (hugs) You two are epic!**

**Villians: listen to 9 hours of sucky music. Go right back after dares.**

**Host: (gives chainsaw.)**

**Ttyl!**

sly: sweet. lets go rob a bank.

sara: ok *leaves*

jay: ok you shall be known as miss auther.

miss auther: ok *stabs carmelita* die!

camelita: x_x

miss auther:*hugs murray & bently you two are epic!

murray & bently: *blush*

jay: ok i should *poofs in dr. M clockwork and clock la* ok listen to crappy music for 9 hours. then go right back after dares!

miss auther: here have a chainsaw. :D

jay: oh thanks! *cuts the fridge in half* :D THAT WAS AWSOME!

the next review is from nilla mew mew

**I can't believe I'm actually reviewing your story. OK yeah I can believe it because you bugged me like crazy to. I have no truths or dares, as Sly Cooper is not my forte. But for your first story it is pretty good lil bro.**

jay: oh thanks sis ill poof you in anyway*poofs in*

nilla: crap.

miss auther: why? where you doing something?

nilla: no i said that because im in my brothers TOD.

jay: its not that bad.

sly & sara: where back!

jay: ok.

**me: ok lets think.**

**miss auther: about what?**

**me: i dont know**

**nilla: *sigh***

**me: ah yes.**

**Nilla & miss auther: what?**

**MORE REVIEWS!**

**Jay: first is from Kitsune Royale.**

**Since I'm not familiar with Sly Cooper, I'll just leave this short and sweet.**

**Kana: What sweets do you mean?**

**Kitsune: Kind.**

**Kana: Oh...**

**Kitsune: I'll get to the point. First thing you could do is spell check. You fell at the first hurdle with this line ('He: Hmm what can I do'), when it should look like this ('Me (or Jay): Hmm... What can I do?'). With that aside, I look forward to the next chapter. Oh, and...**

**Jay - Say 'I am a great magician. YOUR CLOTHES ARE RED!' to Sly, then change Sly's clothes to red.**

**That's the only dare.**

**Kitsune and Kana: Sayounara, Minna!**

**Kitsune: *snarls like a cat***

**Sly - Praise Jay's great magician skills!**

Kitsune: *poofs in holding a computer mouse* that was quick.

jay: WELCOME! I AM A GREAT MAGICIAN!

Sly: *clothes colors change to red* :O *starts clapping*

Jay: and I saw that spelling error.

Kitsune: ok.

Jay:HAY!

Miss auther: what?

Jay: ITS TORCH!

**hi jay! one thing only.**

**truths:**

**everyone: tell me about yourselves. i'm curious to your personalities**.

Sly: well since the game…

Disembodied Nilla voice: breaking fourth wall.

Everyone:*looks creeped*

Sly: well since its based in like an animal world im a raccoon that has this cain passed down through the cooper family generations along with some skills. I lead the cooper gang. A band of thieves that consists of a couple people like murray & bently. . murray is someone you might find at a strong man competition. Bently is a really smart person who can just about hack through a firewall in about 2.1 seconds carmalita… *sees dead on floor* uh jay you mind

Jay: no *revives*

Carmalita: *starts chasing & shooting at miss auther*

Sly: ok so carmalita is a police officer who chases after sly and his gang. And one word shock pistol. She loves the thing. And that's about it.

Jay: Next review is from grim s. moon or rabbit

**Grim: *black cat wearing a blood stained t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes walks in. She has black and red hair, purple eyes, and razor sharp claws and teeth* Hello! I'm Grim S. Moon/ Rabbit. Please call me Rabbit. Anyways, I have one truth, and one dare.**

**Sly: kiss Ms. Fox**

**Carm: Do you like Mr. Cooper?**

**Grim: That's all, bye bye! *walks away humming 'The Murder' song***

Jay: ok *grabs carmalita and turns around*

Sly: *they run into each other*

Carmalita: *blushes*

Rabbit: so?

Jay: whered she come from?

Camalita: *hesitates* uh? Um? No! im the one trying to arrest him *looks at sly and blushes*

Everyone: uh huh *sarcastically*

Wellthen the next review is from… *reaches in bag* well I guess there are none.

**Me: bye everyone**

**Miss Auther: byebye**

**Nilla: I hope I only have to say this once well goodbye**

**Torch: bye!**

**Rabbit: seeya!**


	3. too much fluff

**Me: So?**

**Nilla: DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER**

**Miss Author: some ones cranky**

**Nilla: ya. its just that I didn't think id be here so long**

**Torch: you've only been here a chapter**

**Nilla: I don't even want to be here.**

**Me: *looks really angry* I own nothing Sly Cooper. we will continue this when where not in the disclaimer section.**

Jay: alright lets start *stabs nilla and throws out window* Torch: that window wasn't there at nillas house AND YOU LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE.

Jay: oh ya this is just my side.

Torch: your side?

Jay: ya. Oh and the first review is from grim & broken

**Grim: *an infected Sakunam walks in***

**Broken: *a normal Kit is by Grim* Hello! I'm Broken!**

**Grim: And I'm Grim!**

**Broken: We got some stuff!**

**Carmalita: Kiss Sly.**

**Sly: Any advice for a thief to get a girlfriend that's a cop? You know you have the answer!**

**Grim: We would stick around, but...**

**?: YOU!**

**Broken: RUN SIS! *bolts out of room***

**Grim: SEE YA! *follows Broken***

Jay: alright you heared the woman!

Grim: o_O

Carmalita: *trys to put hand cuffs on sly*

Sly: *dodges and kisses carmelita*

Carmelita: *blushes*

Jay: alright so Sly got any advice for…

Sly: well try to get the cop give you the ten second chance the when they get to zero just run up to them and kiss them then RUN AWAY.

broken: ok.

Miss author: why run away?

Torch: ya why

Sly: So they don't arrest you

Miss author and torch: ok.

?: YOU!

Grim: GOTTA GO! *jumps through broken window*

Jay: speaking of that *revives nilla*

Nilla: JAY! *jumps at and gets kicked back by jay*

Jay: nilla!

Nilla: oh right you're the host.

Jay: yup. TORCH YOU'RE UP!

**alright, I want to be in this, because I am awesome.**

**Nick; no you're not.**

**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING IN MY REVIEWS!**

**Sly; kiss carmalita**

**Carmalita; your name sounds like carmell, so give me a camel.**

**Jay; want to go for a ride around the block on my new camel?**

**bentley; BE MY NEW FRIEND! Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes***

**alright, off to the interwebs. bye-bye!**

Carmelita: since it's a dare *dip kisses sly*

Sly: *trys to balance out with arms out and standing on one foot*

Torch: ok so carmalita your name sounds like carmell so get me a camel.

Carmelita: where would I get a camel inside this house?

Jay: *snaps fingers and carmalita disappears*

Torch: ok bently. Will you be my friend? *puppy dog eyes*

Bently: ok.

Carmelita: *gets back and looks dehydrated* heres your freaking camel! *gives camel*

Torch: COOL! *looks excited* jay would you like to ride?

Jay: Sure! *Hops on*

Torch: by peoples *camel walks out door*

Sly: SO IM IN CHARGE!

Grim: NO! rule number 1 why you cant be in charge. Charries cant harness the host or hostess powers and if the powers are used in the wrong way it could tear the fabric of reality apart! so ill be temporary hostess.

Sly: fine.

Grim: next review is from Chocolate-luvs vanilla.

**head desk* There you happy, I read it.  
>Oh and another thing, remind me to proof read for you from now on. *sighs* Alright I'll do some dares and truths.<br>Dares...  
>Carmelita: Slow down, stop chasing Sly, and just chill. Seriously woman! Oh, and one word, manicures.<br>Sly: When me and Carmelita get back, you kiss her! (That's right Jay, I brought fluff, sue me)  
>Truths...<br>Bently: OK, do you like, have a spare hard-drive laying around somewhere?  
>Yeah, that's it. I'm going back to my Hetalia fandom now.<strong>

Nilla: carmalita! *grabs*

Carmelita: what!

Nilla: chill woman! Oh and one word MANICURES! Come on. *drags out door*

Jay & torch: where back.

Jay: wheres nilla and carmelita?

Miss author: they went out to get manicures

Jay: then what was the next dare?

Grim: oh just look at this. *hands a piece of paper*

Jay: *sigh* she forgets in torches tot i… im not gonna get into that. So who wants to watch ASDF?

Everyone: *raises hands*

**16 minutes later**

Nilla: *walks in* who died?

Miss author: no one we just watched ASDF.

Nilla: WHAT! JJJJAAAAYYYY!

Carmelita: *walks in* whats ASDF?

Nilla: ONLY THE FUNNIEST YOUTUBE SERIES IN THE WORLD!

Carmelita: ok? o_o

NILLA: OK! ITS NOT JUST OK WHEN IT COMES ASDF! Oh well sly kiss carmalita.

Grim: *pushes sly into carmalita*

Sly: *kisses Carmelita*

Nilla: jay look its fluff.

Jay: *flirting with a random girl* what was that nilla?

Nilla: darn it!

**Me: that was fun**

**Miss Author: ya it was**

**Nilla: XP**

**Torch: ya. wanna watch ASDF?**

**Grim: that sounds fun.**

**Me: didn't we already? Well say you good bies. Bye peoples!**

**Grim: see ya later**

**Nilla: bye kittens**

**Me: *face palm***

**Torch:*types on magic keyboard and the words bye bye appear* **

**Miss author: bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: so we continue**

**Me: wait have I been doing the disclaimer oh well. Jay cooper owns nothing but the house.**

**n_m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-hn_n**

Jay: lets get started

Grim: ok lets do the reviews

Sly: ok first ones from Lazer Wing. Lets see it says…

?: don't read it!

Sly: ok?

**Red X(Zane Cooper) carm and sly's future son but they don't need to know that yet. My Oc wears a full black skin-tight suit with a small red x over his heart, a white mask with the same mark as his suit, and a slightly knackered cape.**

**Okay and now for the fun**

**Sly: what is the most funniest thing you ever did with your staff? Btw my fav character along with carm nuff said**

**Carm: I sense a lie in your answer to if you like sly or not so how about you drop the charade already**

**Bentley what went through your mind when you were nearly killed by that clockwork deal?**

**Murray you are awesome and one hell of a drive kudos**

**Keep up the good work**

Jay**: **thanks oh and how did you get in the tod lazer wing

Lazer: I just heard sly about to read my review.

Jay: ok. And you will be known as lazer.

Lazer: sly whats the funniest thing you've done with your cane?

Sly: uh. Probably playing a prank on bently.

Torch: what was the prank.

Sly: I hid in a barrel next to his desk and every time sat down I would prod him with it.

Bently: that was you?

Sly: ya.

Bently: *hops out of wheel chair and starts beating up sly*

Everyone: :O

Lazer: carm I sense your lie. Drop the charade and admit you like sly.

Bently: *nods*

Carmelita: FINE! I like him!

Villains: IT HURTS WE CAN HEAR IT ITS STUCK IN OUR MINDSSS!

Jay: your done?

Villains: YESS JUST PUT US OUT OF OUR MISERY

Jay: *throws grenade and kills the villains* so bently what went through your mind when you were almost killed in that clock work ordeal.

Bently: that if I survived I might go goth.

Lazer: *bursts out laughing* wait wheres murray.

Murray: *drives the hole in the wall* yes?

Lazer: your awesome and one h*** of a drive! Kudos.

Murray: AW! Thanks! *hugs*

Lazer: CANT BREATH!

Murray: sorry.

Miss Author: Ok next reviews from…

**Ace: *walks in smiling* Thanks Sly! That advice worked!**

**GJ: *is mumbling but blushing* Whatever!**

**Grim: Hey. Calm down.**

**GJ: Bu-**

**Grim: I SAID CALM DOWN!**

**GJ: *stays quiet***

**Grim: Good. Now I'm off to go kill hunters. *changes arms into a blade and claw* HUNTERS! *runs away***

**Ace: She'll be back soon. Anyways, here's our dares... And other stuff.**

**Bently: Got any gems on you? *smiles***

**Carm: Do you wanna go shoot people with GJ?**

**Sly: *whispers* I know a great bank that has no protection. You in?**

**Ace: Well, that's all we got.**

**Grim: *walks in all bloody* I'm back!**

**GJ: Oh great.**

**Grim: You know killing's fun. **

**GJ: Whatever...**

**Ace: Um... Bye... I guess...**

Bently: I had three.

Ace: *stroking gems*

GJ: carm wana go shooting

Carm: ok *leaves with GJ*

Ace: *whispers to sly* *then they run off*

Grim: im back.

Jay: its kinda confusing having to grims. So the grim who posted this review will be known as grim& and the other will be grim.

Grim&: ok.

Murray: next reviews from fangirlgonesupernova

***singing* I love my new camel, his name is Karl! *petting camel*  
>Nick; stop singing and do your review.<br>out of my reviews! now;**

**Carmelita; you and Sly need to do the hula! in these! *holds up grass skirts, leis, and a coconut bra*  
>Bentley; turn Jay's room into a club so we can have a dance party.<br>Sly; good! looks like everyone ships you and Carmelita here. so I won't make you kiss her again. for now.  
>Jay; quickly! to the dance party!<strong>

Sly & carm: OH GOD NO!

Jay: *holding katanas to their throats*

Sly & Carm: fine! *Goes to change*

Torch: bently change jays room into a dance club.

Bently: ok *goes to jays room*

Sly & Carm: *comes out and start dancing*

Everybody: ***BURSTS **out laughing*

Bently: its done… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The dance clubs ready.

Sly & Carm: sweet *runs into club and screaming is heard*

Jay: O_O *walks in club* sweet DDR! COME ON THIS CLUBS AWESOME GUYS!

Bently: thank you I always looked into club design.

*everybody runs in and starts dancing*

Nilla: **...No words. I have absolutely no words...  
>And no truths or dares either. Goodbye...<strong>

jay:*stabs*

**n_m-m-mn**

**me: well that raps up this chapter. Say good bye**

**everyone: BYE!**


End file.
